


the one where santana and tina work retail

by msmoocow



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoocow/pseuds/msmoocow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Objectification!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where santana and tina work retail

"Hey," Santana calls, stepping out from behind a rack of clothes collected from the dressing room. "How many breadsticks do you think I could fit in here?" She gestures up and down her body, showing off the short, skintight dress she found on the rack. The sale tags poke out of her generous cleavage.

"We're supposed to be reshelving sweaters. Santana." Tina glares, but cocks her head thoughtfully anyway, assessing the outfit. "This is a trick question, right?" The dress is practically painted on; there's barely room for casual underwear, let alone breadsticks.

"Of course it is," Santana smiles, turning around, not even bothering to duck back into the dressing room to change back into her department store uniform. "But doesn't my ass look great in this dress?"

"Trick question," Tina answers, carrying a handful of sweaters out the door as Santana wriggles into her uniform pants. "Your ass looks great in everything."

**Author's Note:**

> for [bellmaree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bellmaree)'s prompt :)


End file.
